The Legend Moonstar Incident
The Legend Moonstar Incident is a conflict between the Roleplay Community and the rogue-terrorist Legend Moonstar, this occured in the late summer of 2013 The Start of the Incident The Legend Moonstar Incident occured when Legend Moonstar, a warrior cat, began a campaign to "destroy all clans". The origins of her hatred of clans is unknown. Legend Moonstar campaigned around the realms, wreaking havoc, killing cats and causing a general unsafe feeling to fall upon the Warrior Cats. Seeing the threat, Legend Moonstar was exiled from all clans, fueling her fire and making her more eager to cause trouble. Anti-Moonstar Movements Although Legend Moonstar's reign of terror did not end until almost a month after if began, many groups took arms against her until her fall. Many Clans took considerable steps to take Legend out, such as unseen alliances, hunting parties, and plans to trap the cat. However, most of these alliances failed due to lack of participation or military might. The Union Army officially declared Legend Moonstar a threat early into the incident, and tracked Legend Moonstar until her demise. The End of The Legend Moonstar Incident The Legend Moonstar Incident came to a close toward the end of summer 2013. By this time, Legend Moonstar had founded her anti-clan organization, Bloody Moon Clan. This clan had gained considerable power in its time and went uncontested for a period of time. Noticing the potential threat to all people, Alex Realms, Leader of Blackpaw Werewolf Pack, officially declared its opposition to the Terriorist cat. Instantly, conflict erupted. Alex Realms took the offensive, and attacked the Bloody Moon territory of Farnum Farmstead, clearing the territory of Legend, killing several of her followers, and opening the cobblestone territory to cat and eventually wolf colonization. Legend Moonstar then fled north, taking refuge in Shrouded Glade and South Stunstone Valley. A pack-wide hunt insued, as Legend Moonstar was chased, assisted by several rogue followers, until she was wounded and hid in a Locked house, staying under Black Paw's radar for a short period of time. Legend Moonstar then launched a counter-attack, striking the wolves in their homeland of Blackspore. Combat continued until Legend Moonstar and Alex Realms took up a one-on-one duel in a locked home. The final battle between Legend Moonstar and Alex Realms occured when Legend Moonstar attacked the wolves during a Werewolf Council gathering. Blackpaw Leader Alex Realms challenged Legend to a one on one battle in a secure location, and Legend agreed. During the battle, Alex Realms killed Legend Moonstar and decapitated her, ending her campaign of terror. This event was witnessed by Ravenflight, Darkmoon Clan Leader. After the Death of Legend Moonstar Although Legend Moonstar admitted defeat, she continued to cause trouble. All actions by Legend Moonstar were disregarded by the roleplay community, due to the widespread news of her death. In the end, Legend Moonstar was gifted a wolf soul by Alex Realms, revived, and currently lives in peace with the cats, finding homes in clans like forest clan.